Letting Go
by Infinite Vibrance
Summary: Oneshot. It's hard to let go of the person you love. You can scream and cry, but they'll never come back. Not when they're buried underground. Sasuke has to learn how to let go... but it's not as easy as he thought it would be. AU. SasuNaru.


This is a rather short oneshot that gnawed on my mind and refused to let go of me this morning, so I decided to write it out. I hope this fanfic brings some tears to your eyes o:! I wanted to go for a more, tragic, feeling this time in my writing and I hope I got the emotions out well.

**Warning: Rated T for boyxboy relations. And it's a bittersweet (ish) ending. So bring tissues? :P**

Enjoy and review please :]. Your feedback means a lot to me.

**P.S. - **_Italicized words are Naruto "speaking", __'blah blah blah' _are thoughts, & **_bold italicized words are... well, you'll see ;D. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Letting Go<strong>

**Oneshot**

_**An infectious personality that could warm any the coldest of hearts. **_

Sadness ripped through him, cutting his soul into a million pieces. The emotion stripped him of everything, leaving him bare and naked to the cruel, lonely, world. Well, it seemed much lonelier now. His entire purpose for living was ripped from him by the cruel hands of Fate. The man threw back his head and screamed at God to bring back his love. It wasn't his time yet. He had a whole life full of amazing possibilities ahead of him.

Now... he could never see his dreams through.

_**Hyperactive, yet always perceptive. He had the biggest heart around. **_

Memories attacked the raven with brutal force. They jabbed and taunted him with the reminiscences of happier times. The times when they held each other in their arms. The times they kissed underneath the stars. And the times they would hold hands and make fun of the stupidest things. They were all memories he clung unto desperately no matter how much it hurt to relive them.

Laughter and joy - they were foreign emotions to him now. He felt so numb, so… so _dead. _The raven refused to cry. Tears wouldn't bring his beloved back. And he knew that his love wouldn't want to see him so disheveled, so… broken. He couldn't stop himself though. All of his resolve had melted away in tears. One by one they fell and Sasuke could no longer hold back. A piercing wail escaped his lips and echoed into the sunset. All his fury, his sadness, the numbing emptiness that was slowly coming to drug his heart was put into that wail. Storm clouds rumbled throughout the sky, and the musky scent of rain tainted his nostrils. Sasuke's walls were crashing down, no longer strong enough to carry on the façade that everything was alright.

_**A wonderful lover who did everything to make his significant other and friends happy. **_

This wasn't fair. Nothing was fair! Sasuke could still hear that laugh play through his ears. The laugh scarred his heart and left it bruised. It wouldn't leave him, no matter how much he closed his ears off. It was taunting him rather than making him feel better. He'd never hear that laughter again. Those blue eyes were forever imprinted into his memory as well. They sparkled with adoration. Those lovely blue eyes only looked at Sasuke with love, compassion, understanding...

_**You will always be missed and loved. **_

Sasuke bent forward, his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the cold, wet ground. It had already begun to drizzle. He placed the bouquet of roses on the grave and ran his hand over the tombstone. It was rough around the edges, but smoothed out at the top. A staggered breath escaped his lips as his eyes ran over the words engraved over the tombstone.

_**We pray that you find peace in Heaven. **_

Sasuke couldn't think of - didn't want to think of - a world without his lover. If he could have done things differently, if he had voiced his concerns and problems rather than bottle them up inside of his heart, would things have turned out in a different way? If he had never let go of his hand... would he still be here with him?

_**A life cut too short. October 12, 1991 - January 14, 2011.**_

"Naruto..." he whispered, the last of his sanity, his resolve, his fascia, had cracked into a million pieces. He was broken, from the inside and out. Naruto was his life, his love. Without even realizing it Naruto had already dominated his heart with his very presence. Naruto was ripped away from him too soon. Their relationship never had the chance to blossom, to develop, into something more.

"I never told him I loved him."

Thunder rang through the sky. Lightning crackled in the air. The rain was pounding ruthlessly on the raven with clipped wings.

The Heavens were crying too.

Translucent angel's wings wrapped around the raven's shaking form like a blanket, offering warmth and protection from the rain. A tender kiss was pressed against Sasuke's cheek, causing him to look up from his inconsolable crying. Those blue eyes he had grown to love smiled at him not in commiseration, but with love.

"Naruto! I-It can't be." Sasuke's voice cracked from all the emotions coursing through him. Anguish and pain, but confusion and joy as well from seeing Naruto stand before him in an angelic garb.

Naruto didn't speak. But rather giggled and cupped Sasuke's cheek in his hand. The touch felt so real, so alive, that Sasuke placed his own hand a top of Naruto's. He found himself willing this to be reality that Naruto had actually come back to him. But he knew this couldn't be real. A hallucination formed by his distraught mind had probably formed this image of Naruto before him. He didn't want to believe that, not for a minute. Nevertheless if this was all some delusion, Sasuke would willingly follow it like a fool.

The look in Naruto's eyes spoke volumes. It rocked Sasuke to the very core, eyes widened and new tears spilling haphazardly down his face.

_I love you, Sasuke._

"N-Naruto... I love you too." he blurted out. The urge to hug onto Naruto and never let go was strong, but Naruto was already starting to fade...

_You have to let go._

"No! I won't!" _'I can't let go.' _His mind screamed.

_You have to move on._

"I won't!" _'I can't!'_ "I love you too much to let you go, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled sadly, a knife digging deep into Sasuke's heart for he knew the reason behind that sad smile. The blonde angel leaned forward, pressing a sweet kiss against Sasuke's. The kiss burned. Words and emotions that left Sasuke breathless were poured into that kiss. He felt Naruto's pain and sadness having to leave alone. He felt encouragement to move on. He felt the love and affection that Naruto would always hold for him.

"Don't go..." Sasuke whispered, fragile and hopeless.

Naruto shook his head, his wings flapping as an imaginary string pulled him up towards the parting clouds.

"Naruto don't go! Don't leave me alone again!"

_I love you, Sasuke. I love you... but you have to let go. I'm sorry, Sasuke. _

In a flash of lightning, a rumble of thunder, Naruto was gone. Sasuke was left with his arms outstretched towards the sky, hoping that Naruto would come back to his rightful place - in his arms.

"Naruto..." Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself, body trembling with a new wave of sorrow crashing through him. Tears fell from his eyes as he wept for Naruto to return. Deep down, he knew he couldn't cry forever. Naruto wouldn't want that, nor would he like it. He had to move on, he knew that.

But it's so hard to let go of the person you love.

**The End**

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed :D!. Reviews would be lovely, and I hope you all didn't cry too much. Haha. I found myself getting a little teary eyed... o.o.<p>

Till next time o:. I might get the urge to write another oneshot again ;D.


End file.
